1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel class of antitumor anthracycline glycosides, processes for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them, certain novel diaminotetradeoxy sugar derivaties used in their preparation and the use thereof.
2. Prior Art
The novel compounds of the invention are derivatives of daunorubicin, a known antitumor antibiotic.